falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Alien blaster pistol
}} The alien blaster pistol is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics The gun is very futuristic in appearance, with a chrome and red paint job. It fires blue bolts of energy and deals 50 damage without any pistol perks. With maximum levels in Science! this weapon can be modified to run using fusion cells. This reduces the damage by two points, but extends the battery size and allows for continued use of the weapon once its standard ammo cells are depleted. The downside to this weapon is its large shot size and slow projectile speed - these can lead to shots missing or clipping cover where a normal round would have gone through. The game treats this gun as if it is silenced for detection, but does not confer the skill based boosts to damage for a silenced weapon from Mister Sandman or other sources. The alien blaster pistol, however, is not a bad weapon to use in V.A.T.S. and close range combat, due to its low AP cost, good accuracy, good DPS and great range (with the perk Gunslinger applied for the latter two). The slow travel time of the projectiles also hit grenades in the VATS better than energy weapons with faster projectile speed as those fire too early and miss the grenade, while the slower blaster bolts hit the grenade at the right time. Weapon modifications Variants * Hub's Alien Blaster - A special variant of the alien blaster pistol given by Dara Hubbell that packs more of a punch than the standard alien blaster pistol and has the Lucky legendary effect. Locations It can be looted off an alien, who is found inside a cave next to a UFO that crashes from the sky. The cave is just northeast of the crash site and can easily be found by following the green splats on the ground and on the rocks. The event may be mentioned by any follower besides Dogmeat, who may comment on seeing something crashing from out of the sky. The event is fairly loud, and a crash is heard. Go east of Oberland station, northwest of Chestnut Hillock Reservoir or north of Vault 81, to find the crash site. One can also use the "garbled radio beacon" radio signal to find the crash site. There should be fire around the crash site, making it easily spotted at night. Follow the green blood splatters to an unmarked cave, where a live alien has the blaster. The alien itself is low-leveled and easily killed, but will drop the alien blaster pistol along with a very large amount of ammo for it. Notes * The description of the fusion magazine says "Reduced damage and ammo capacity. Changes ammo type to fusion cells." However, the ammo capacity actually increases to 63. * The fusion magazine mod does not change the model or appearance of the weapon in any way; the blaster's reload animation will even still seem to show an alien blaster round being loaded into the weapon. * Despite its model's unique appearance, the alien blaster's night vision scope has the same HUD overlay and cross-hairs as the respective mod has on any other weapon. * The alien blaster round used by the weapon prior to it being modified is limited in quantity to the amount looted from the corpse of the alien, eventually forcing the player character to re-chamber the weapon to fire fusion cell rounds if they wish to continue using it. * Killed enemies turn into piles of ash, just like those killed by usual laser guns. However, the ash is colored blue rather than red, similar to enemies killed by Institute lasers. * There is also an unusable version of the alien blaster pistol, based on the appearance of its counterpart in Fallout 3, that is wielded by the animatronic aliens in Nuka-World. This weapon has proper graphics animations for first/third-person view and reloading the weapon if console commands are used to enable it. * The 4th rank of the scrounger perk does not affect the weapon in any way. Sounds Gallery Upgraded alien blaster.png|Fully modified alien blaster AlienBlasterFullyUpgradedNoBackground.png|Fully modified alien blaster pistol Art of Fallout 4 alien blaster pistol.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons Category:Alien weapons es:Bláster álien fr:Pistolet alien ru:Внеземной пистолет uk:Позаземний пістолет